Holiday in Handcuffs
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: A struggling artist trying to get by has to spend the holiday with his family and he runs into some unforeseen consequences when his girlfriend breaks up with him.


Hey guys! I am back with a Fanfic inspired by the movie of the same title! I think it'll be good and I hope you like it!

I would like to thank Jackie for being a wonderful beta and I would like to thank Angela for the lovely cover!

Holiday in Handcuffs

A struggling artist trying to get by has to spend the holiday with his family and he runs into some unforeseen consequences when his girlfriend breaks up with him.

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus woke up when he heard his alarm go off and he groaned as he put his white pillow over his face.

Remembering what day it was, he quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He felt lightheaded for a moment, but it quickly subsided when he splashed some cold water on his face.

The Brit looked around for his razor and shaving cream and when he found it, he began to shave. Once he was shaved, he quickly jumped into the shower.

After his shower, he quickly put on a suit, a white-button down shirt, and a black vest. Klaus much preferred his Henley's and worn out jeans over the suits and dress shirts, but he really didn't want to hear his father's lecture when he arrived at the cabin Upstate with his girlfriend, Tatia.

Quickly, he ran out of his apartment in Downtown Manhattan and took a cab to where his interview for the assistant position would be taking place.

Once he arrived at Saltzman Enterprises, he clicked the button for the elevator. He tapped his feet nervously on the polished floors and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. Inhaling a deep breath, he tried to relax. When he was finally on the correct floor, he looked for a Mr. Saltzman.

Klaus asked around for a little and then he found the man. He wore a black suit and a white button-down shirt with a blue tie. He was taller, taller than him and he had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Knocking on his door, Klaus waited for the man to call for him to come in.

Once inside the lavish office, Klaus smiled at Mr. Saltzman and nodded.

"Mikael's kid, right?" Alaric questioned.

"Yes, sir." Klaus nodded as he walked further into the room.

Alaric's office looked amazing. The office had high ceilings and expensive and eye-catching décor. A glass office desk sat in the center of the office and two office chairs sat in front of the glass desk. A small coffee table was off to the side and a loveseat and a sofa were also to the side. There was a furry white carpet and the view was exquisite.

"Please do take a seat." Alaric urged as he gestured to the chair opposite him.

"Thank you," Klaus said as he smiled politely.

Once they were seated, Klaus quietly tapped his foot on the floor.

"So, tell me, Niklaus… Do you have any experience in being an assistant?" Alaric asked him as he folded his hands in front of him.

"No, sir… I have never worked as an assistant, but I am currently a waiter and I have a liberal arts diploma." The twenty-six year old told him as he took out his resume.

"I really do want to give you this job, but I have to hire somebody with experience... You seem like a bright young man, but I unfortunately cannot give you the job because it is too handsy. I apologize, Niklaus. I wish there was another way but there isn't."

"Of course, sir." Klaus nodded as he stood up and sighed. "Thank you for your time."

"You are very welcome. I do apologize."

"It is alright… Really," He reassured him even though he was upset.

Alaric nodded and Klaus turned to the door with his head down.

"Niklaus?" Alaric said before Klaus left the office.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned back around to face him in hopes that the older man changed his mind about him.

"You have a bright future ahead of you. I hope you know that."

"Thank you, Mr. Saltzman." The Brit thanked the man and quickly left the office because he was late for work.

Klaus arrived at the Italian Restaurant thirty minutes later and quickly removed his leather jacket and rubbed his hands together.

As he entered Giuseppe's Cuisine, he spotted his boss and best friend's father, Giuseppe Salvatore. The boss was currently putting his heart into the Italian dish that he was working on and Klaus knew it. If Giuseppe was passionate about anything, it was his job.

He grabbed his apron and quickly put it on before he nodded at his best friend, Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan walked over to Klaus and they nodded at one another in greeting.

"Why are you late, man?" Stefan asked him as he grabbed a water bottle from behind the bar.

"I had an interview this morning." He clarified as he grabbed his notepad and pen.

"Oh, yeah! You told me about that like a week ago." Stefan realized.

Klaus nodded and the forest-green eyed man asked, "Are you turning into a suit now?"

"Nah… I didn't get the job. Apparently I don't have enough experience in that field because being an assistant is too handsy. I thought all they have to do is get coffee and shit. Whatever, mate. It just isn't working out for me." Klaus shrugged as if it didn't bother him, but it really did.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nik… I can't lie and say that I'm not relieved… You are our best waiter."

"Just because we're best friends, Stefano, doesn't mean that you can lie to me." He chuckled and Stefan did as well.

"Boys! Run along! We have customers waiting to be served." Giuseppe called from the kitchen as he chopped up some vegetables.

Giuseppe Salvatore was best known for his abilities to make amazing food from scratch. He made the greatest Italian dishes and red wine. The patriarch of the Salvatore family really was a true Italian that enjoyed sharing his culture with others.

Klaus and Stefan rolled their eyes at one another and went their separate ways.

Klaus stood in front of a family of four and took out his notepad.

"What can I get for you today?" Klaus asked them, politely.

"Um… I will have the- darn, I can't say it…" The older woman told him as she pointed at it.

"The Fettuccine Alfredo." Klaus said as he wrote down.

"Yes, that and—darling, what do you want?" She asked her husband.

"I'll have the spinach ravioli." He told the waiter.

Klaus nodded and jotted it down before he looked at the two teenage girls.

"What would you like?" He asked them.

The two girls giggled and Klaus cleared his throat and put his hand on his neck in embarrassment.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan." The first one said.

"And I'll have the eggplant parmesan." The second one told him.

"Very well," Klaus smiled as he jotted the two dishes down. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked them.

"Wine!" The two girls said in unison.

"Pardon our granddaughter's… They get a bit flustered in public." The older man apologized.

"All is well, sir." Klaus chuckled at he spotted Tatia coming into the restaurant.

"We will have two glasses of homemade red wine for ourselves and two glasses of water for the twins." She told him.

"Grandma!" They both shouted as their cheeks flushed crimson.

"Enough, Isabel. Alexandra." Their grandmother scolded them.

"I will get right on that, then." Klaus told them as he smiled his dimpled smile at them before he walked over to Tatia.

"Klaus," Tatia said.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm glad you're here… We'll be leaving in a bit." He said as he leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"Yeah… About that. I'm not going." She told him as she took a look at her perfectly manicured nails.

"What? What do you mean you're not going?" Klaus asked, his mouth agape.

"I've been thinking about us a lot and this isn't what I want… I am the Petrova heiress and I don't want a boyfriend who is a waiter and a failing artist. I'm sorry, Nik… We're done."

"Are you serious right now? Tell me you aren't serious." Klaus begged as he shook his head in denial.

"Listen… The sex… it's great and I'll miss it, but I will not tie myself down to you. You're twenty-six and you work as a waiter. It isn't going to work, so we're over." Tatia told him before she flipped her curly brown hair to the other side and left him alone.

The Brit stared after her with his eyes wide and a dumbfounded expression on his face. He only moved when he saw a blonde woman standing in front of him.

Apologizing quickly, he walked back to the bar.

"What the hell happened, Nik?" Stefan wondered. "You look like you have just seen a ghost."

"She just broke up with me." Klaus said, finally realizing that they were over.

"But, your parents… You told them that you were going to bring your girlfriend along."

"I know," he said as he put his head in his hands.

"Klaus, there is a customer waiting to be waited on. Go on! And Stefan, get back here!" They heard Giuseppe say.

Klaus sighed and walked towards the blonde woman from earlier. He took out his notepad and sounded like a robot as he introduced himself to her.

"…what can I get you?" He finished.

"May I get a glass of white wine and a Filetti di Branzino?" She asked him.

He nodded as he jotted down her order before he turned away from her.

As Klaus gave the order to Stefan, his phone rang.

Without looking at the caller I.D., he answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"Klaus! You're still at work, aren't you? We are having cocktails by six! Hurry up and get in your car with that pretty little girlfriend of yours. I still don't know her name…" Esther said.

"Mum, about that…" He started.

"Don't you dare tell me you aren't coming! I will get into a car and grab you by the ear if I have to. Get here!" She ordered before she hung up on him.

Klaus' head was spinning at this point as he looked at the gun that was behind the bar. Looking around the restaurant, his eyes landed on the same blonde woman who was currently making her way to the bathroom.

Grabbing the gun, he grabbed his leather jacket and got in front of her. He stopped her before she could move past him and into the restrooms.

"You're not going anywhere." He told her.

"I could've sworn that the restrooms are here." She told him as she tried to look past his broad shoulders.

"Oh, they are but you aren't going in." Klaus told her as he planted his feet firmly on the floor.

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"You are coming with me." He clarified as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Uh… yeah… That isn't happening." She shook her head before she tried to remove his hand from her arm to push past him again.

"Cooperate or I will shoot you." Klaus threatened her.

For the first time, Caroline noticed the gun and she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

She was about to yell when Klaus pushed her into the bathroom and against the wall.

"Listen, love… It will be in both of our best interests if you act like a good girl and just come with me."

"You're crazy! I am not going anywhere with you!" She cried out and wished that she had taken her purse with her because she had her pepper spray in it.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You will come with me, whether it is through willingness or force." He warned her with seriousness in his tone.

"Dude! I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but I am not coming with you. You're a psycho if you think that I will so get the hell out of my way and let me out of this godforsaken place." She snapped.

"Fine. By force then. Whatever," he shrugged as he put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. Putting the gun to her backside, he dared her to make a move against him.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the cold weapon against her backside and she shut her eyes.

"Walk," he ordered as he pushed her out of the restroom and towards the back exit.

Once outside, Caroline decided to show him what she was made of. Not realizing the ice that was behind her, she fell and hit her head on the pavement.

"Bloody hell," Klaus cussed under his breath as he threw the gun into his car and walked over to the unconscious blonde.

Looking around, he picked her up and put her into the seat next to his. Klaus got into his car and drove off.

Caroline woke up about two hours later and she couldn't see anything.

"What the hell?" She questioned.

"Ah, you're awake. Perfect timing, love." She heard him say.

"You," she realized as her tied hands clenched into fists.

"Yup! I should probably take the blindfold off." He shrugged as he removed the scarf from her eyes.

Her bright blue eyes stared into his own blue eyes and she shook her head.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" She questioned as she tried to free her hands from the rope that held them in place.

"Not much…" He said, shrugging again.

"Okay… Then where are we going?" Caroline wondered.

"A cabin out in the woods… You are going to pretend to be my girlfriend for the next couple of days and nobody will get hurt." Klaus said.

"What!?" She shouted.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys like it so far and I will only continue if you guys want me too :P

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :D


End file.
